


Lost

by Agent_Carter_1920



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Infinity War spoilers, Pregnant Reader, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Carter_1920/pseuds/Agent_Carter_1920
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Lost

His knees go weak the moment he sees her.

One of the strongest men in the world makes it six steps upon seeing his wife.

I had one hand pressed above my brow towards the sun, and the other on my pregnant belly. I had started a slow walk towards the group making their own way towards me, when I noticed that it was small. Too small.

I began to run towards them, full force sprinting down the hill towards the edge of the forest.

The new shields hit the dirt, and he falls over me. His weight was too much; I couldn’t support it, and by knees buckled slightly before I recovered my balance.

He was on his knees, hands gripping my forearms, face buried into my abdomen. He’s silent, the others continuing back towards the buildings, giving me sympathetic looks.

Natasha places a hand on my shoulder, and opens her mouth as if she’s going to say something, but then closes it again and follows the others.

I gently thread my hands through Steve’s hair, and he looks up at me with tears filling his stormy blue eyes.

“I…I lost him. Oh God, Y/N, I lost him, he’s gone, and I couldn’t do anything, I couldn’t, and now he’s…”

“Who?” I ask gently, though I already know.

“I…I lost Bucky. I’d only just got him back, and now he’s gone, he’s gone, and I can’t bring him back, I couldn’t save him, I couldn’t stop it…” He lets out a sob, a lost, irretrievable sound, and lowers his head back to my stomach, tears soaking through my dress.

I just stand there, letting him sob into my belly, stroking gently through his hair.

I found bruises on my arms later, from where he’d been gripping them. I wore long sleeves to hide them from him.

When our child, a little boy, was born, we named him James.


End file.
